Too many to love
by yupinaasensei
Summary: Sakura Haruno has had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha as long as she can remember. But how does Sasuke feel about their relationship when he starts to have weird feelings for his rival and best friend, Naruto?
1. too many not enough

Sasuke x Naruto

"Sasuke!" I hear the noise of Sakura calling out to me again. I try to ignore her and just keep on walking, she keeps shouting my name. I continue to ignore her and I walk faster and faster, she keeps up with my pace and continues to shout my name over and over.

I turn around and make eye contact with her. She immediately notices that I've made eye contact with her and she comes running at me full steam ahead. I quickly panic and sprint away.

"Huff… huff. Have I lost her yet?" I ask myself I look around as I stay still and silent. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing?" I jump as I squeal like a girl. Naruto looks at me puzzled and starts to laugh "What's up with you?" I blush and smack him on the head "Idiot" I say he continues to laugh

"Found you Sasuke!" oh shit its Sakura. Even though we have been dating for 2 months now I don't really feel into it. She probably likes me more than I will every like her. "Sa…Sakura what are you doing here?" I ask awkwardly Sakura gives me a dirty look and grabs onto my arm and pulls to "I want to go on a date on" she demands "Now…" I ask she nods her head and continues to pull me

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto shouted while grabbing my other arm. Sakura turns her head and looks at Naruto angrily "You idiot Naruto!" Sakura shouts while beating him up "Stop Sakura" she looks at me and leeches onto me again

"Sasuke… Lady Hokage needs you" both Sakura and I look at him "That's what I needed to tell Sasuke" Sakura lets him go and pushes him towards me "Come see me after you're done" she said angrily and stormed away

"Wow that was a close one" Naruto sighed "Yeah" I reply I grab Naruto arm and pulls him to my house "Sasuke where are we going?" he asks puzzled "You'll see idiot" I reply to him. He puts his head down and blushes. I put my other hand on my face and squint my eyes, Naruto looks up at me then down again. Damn that idiot, I think to myself, because he's blushing I'm starting to as well.

I close my eyes and count to ten as we make it to my house.


	2. too many to love

Chapter 2

Love?

"Ba-boom ba-boom" my heart beats faster and faster louder and louder as I pull him towards my house. I look back at him again for the one millionth time, he glances at me then puts his head down trying to cover up the fact that his face was bright red. Dammit Naruto, I think to myself. I shake my head and say over and over again to myself "I am a heterosexual male, I like boobs"

"Ehh Sasuke? What are you saying?" he asks me whilst giving me a weird look "N…nothing idiot" I shout. I pull hold onto his wrist harder and pull him along quicker. "Wait" I look at him and look back in front of me. His wrist are a lot smaller than I thought, I said in my head.

Finally after the long trip I make it to my small apartment. "Hurry up Naruto" I complain, Naruto pauses for a while before entering cautiously. "Take a seat anywhere" I say to him, he nods his head and sits down awkwardly on the couch. "Here" I put a cup of tea with some cakes in front of him and I place myself beside him.

Naruto sips on his tea like a lady, again his cheeks were flushed.

I get my medical box and grab Naruto's hand, I clean it with antiseptic then bandage it up. He avoids my glace as I keep on wrapping his arms with bandages. "Come closer" he looks at me and nods shyly. He's been acting weird ever since I started dating Sakura, I wonder why. Maybe he feels awkward with me now because I'm with the girl he loves. I gently put a plaster on his cheek. He goes even redder than before and slaps my hand away from him. "Ugh… Sasuke, I'm sorry" he says covering his face as he runs out the door.

I am left on the couch with a medical box, 2 cups of tea and some cakes. I look at my hand and start to blush, his skin is softer than I thought.

The rest of the day all I could think about was Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki. My rival and best friend.

I wonder that this feeling is…

Love?

Chapter 2

Love?

"Ba-boom ba-boom" my heart beats faster and faster louder and louder as I pull him towards my house. I look back at him again for the one millionth time, he glances at me then puts his head down trying to cover up the fact that his face was bright red. Dammit Naruto, I think to myself. I shake my head and say over and over again to myself "I am a heterosexual male, I like boobs"

"Ehh Sasuke? What are you saying?" he asks me whilst giving me a weird look "N…nothing idiot" I shout. I pull hold onto his wrist harder and pull him along quicker. "Wait" I look at him and look back in front of me. His wrist are a lot smaller than I thought, I said in my head.

Finally after the long trip I make it to my small apartment. "Hurry up Naruto" I complain, Naruto pauses for a while before entering cautiously. "Take a seat anywhere" I say to him, he nods his head and sits down awkwardly on the couch. "Here" I put a cup of tea with some cakes in front of him and I place myself beside him.

Naruto sips on his tea like a lady, again his cheeks were flushed.

I get my medical box and grab Naruto's hand, I clean it with antiseptic then bandage it up. He avoids my glace as I keep on wrapping his arms with bandages. "Come closer" he looks at me and nods shyly. He's been acting weird ever since I started dating Sakura, I wonder why. Maybe he feels awkward with me now because I'm with the girl he loves. I gently put a plaster on his cheek. He goes even redder than before and slaps my hand away from him. "Ugh… Sasuke, I'm sorry" he says covering his face as he runs out the door.

I am left on the couch with a medical box, 2 cups of tea and some cakes. I look at my hand and start to blush, his skin is softer than I thought.

The rest of the day all I could think about was Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki. My rival and best friend.

I wonder that this feeling is…

Love?


	3. weird feelings

Chapter 3

Weird feelings

It's been 1 whole week since I've talked to Naruto. Whenever I approach him he always runs away, I kinda miss him I have to say. I decide to go to Naruto's house today, I hope he opens up.

Just as I am about to leave my apartment "Sasukeeee-kun!" oh shit it's her. "Hi Sakura" I say in a monotone voice, she smiles at me and then spells out the word date. "Let's go on a date" she says I replay to her with a no but she doesn't take no as an answer. "You left me last time and today you're going to have to make it up to me. What can I say now? I mean I did technically leave her and it isn't like I was really busy, I just wanted to get away from her. I agree hesitantly as she drags me across town.

"Isn't this fun S-a-s-u-k-e?" she asks me giving me that, if you don't say yes I'll kill you face. Of course I said yes since I think I'm too young to die. She keeps going on and on about things I don't care about for the rest of the day. What did I do to deserve this god?

After the tiring day and I finally make it home I plonk myself on the couch and sigh. "Should I go to see Naruto now?" I ask myself over and over. When I finally came to a conclusion I went to take a shower and got on my best clothes, not that I have any but I tried…

I walked towards his house nervously. On the way I saw a flower shop, I stood there for a bit thinking. Is it too cheesy? I asked myself

"Whatever" I said as I walked into the flower shop to come out with a bouquet of lilies. "I hope he likes these…" I whisper I continue to walk toward his house with the flowers and I got smirks and weird looks from everyone. So annoying…

"Ding dong" I rang his doorbell and waited anxiously. I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, I stiffened. Then the footsteps disappeared. "Naruto! I know you're in there" I shouted "No I'm not" he shouted back "No I'm pretty sure you're in there Naruto…" he suddenly opened the door a bit and peeked out at me. I quickly pulled the door opened and grabbed him dropping the lilies. "Naruto! Wait" he turned his head toward me, it was brighter than a light and redder than a rose. "Please let go of me Sasuke" he pleased "If you don't I'm going to go crazy" he put his hands on the side of his head trying while looking down at the ground.

I hugged him "Your so cute" I said. He blushed even harder and tried to get away from me, "Oh no you don't" I laughed as he squirmed "Sasuke what's wrong with you today?" he asked me "Nothing idiot" I replied "Except for the fact that I think I may be in love!" He gave me a weird look and congratulated me.


End file.
